W Ostatniej Chwili
by lola3934
Summary: Czasami zdarza się tak, że z niektórych rzeczy zaczynamy zdawać sobie dopiero sprawę, gdy okazuje się, że może być już za późno. Tygrysica zwlekała, zwlekała tak długo z wyznaniem tego, co czuje, że otrzeźwiła ją pewna zaskakująca wieść - Po się ożenił... Pozostała część streszczenia w środku. UWAGA: Pierwszy rozdział opowiadania i główny koncept uległ znacznym zmianom! :)
1. Nie Zapomnij Nigdy O Mnie

**Witajcie Moi Drodzy, ostatnio zauważyłam drobne zainteresowanie tym opowiadaniem, więc postanowiłam coś z tym zrobić. Jak możecie zauważyć, zmieniłam tutaj parę rzeczy. Między innymi tytuł i zakończenie tego rozdziału, mam także nowy koncept na dalszą część i liczę na to, że Wam się spodoba. Zastanawiałam się, ile pośród treści pierwszego rozdziału mam zmienić i ostatecznie doszłam do wniosku, że tylko zakończenie.**

 **Jestem też pewna, że zapytacie mnie o kolejny rozdział do** **KFP 4** **–** **Mój Pomysł** **, dlatego odpowiem: Na razie próbuję odzyskać wenę, mam już spory fragment, pisałam dużo w trakcie ostatnich świąt, ale nadal brakuje mi dość sporo do odpowiedniego zakończenia, poza tym myślę, że gdy rozdział się ukarze, to zrozumiecie czemu.**

 **Ta historia jest nadal budowana przy akompaniamencie utworów Adele, konkretnie to tak jak wcześniej podstawą nadal jest piosenka** **„Someone Like You."** **A jak już tak myślę o piosenkach połączonych z opowiadaniami, to przypomniało mi się też opowiadanie** **Braili125** **pt.** **„Zapomniani."** **Naprawdę pierwszy raz widzę taki wspaniały i oryginalny pomysł i z niecierpliwością czekam na dalsze rozdziały. Także pragnę polecić** **Isabelle666** **i jej nowe opowiadanie** **„Historia Pewnej Miłości."** **Ostrzegam tylko, że jest to historia nie dla dzieci.**

 **Cóż, myślę, ze na razie to tyle, nie chcę Was powstrzymywać od czytania, resztę dopowiem przy kolejnym rozdziale. ;)**

 **Życzę Wszystkim Przyjemnego Czytania! :)**

* * *

 **Streszczenie:**

 _ **Czasami zdarza się tak, że z niektórych rzeczy zaczynamy zdawać sobie dopiero sprawę, gdy okazuje się, że może być już za późno. Tygrysica zwlekała, zwlekała tak długo z wyznaniem tego, co czuje, że otrzeźwiła ją pewna zaskakująca wieść - Po się ożenił. Pod wpływem impulsu wyrusza na wyprawę, by odnaleźć swojego Pandę. Czy uda jej się go odzyskać? Jak się zakończy ta historia?**_

 ** _Oznakowanie tematyczne: hurt/comfort, romance, drama, tragedy, family i friendship. Pary: (PoxMei Mei) (PoxTygrysica) i może (ŻmiiaxŻuraw). Występujące postaci: Po, Tygrysica, Li Shan, Pan Ping, Mistrz Shifu, Mei Mei, Żmija, Żuraw, Małpa i Modliszka, oraz przekształcona postać Bao. Kilka razy mogą się pojawić: Mei Ling z Akademii Lee Da, Mistrz Pędzący Wół, Mistrz Krokodyl, Mistrz Chao oraz kilka moich własnych postaci. Wiem, że to podsumowanie jest trochę inne, niż dotychczas, ale pojawiło się kilka nowych postaci, które jeszcze nie są brane na tej stronie pod uwagę._** __

 **Zastrzeżenie:** Nie jestem właścicielką Kung Fu Pandy! Mam tutaj tylko kilka swoich pomysłów, oraz postaci.

* * *

" _ **W Ostatniej Chwili"**_

Napisane przez: **lola3934**

 **Rozdział 1**

 **Nie zapomnij nigdy o mnie**

Minęło około pół roku od momentu, w którym biologiczny Ojciec Po przybył do doliny i po kilku tygodniach zabrał Smoczego Wojownika do Wioski Pand. Każdy spośród członków Piątki bardzo przeżył jego odejście, a najbardziej rzecz jasna przeżyła to Tygrysica.

Nie można było ukryć, że ta wielka, twarda Wojowniczka, od jakiegoś czasu skrycie podkochiwała się w swoim biało-czarnym przyjacielu. Dlatego też bardzo zabolało ją to, że Po, zamiast życia w dolinie i Pałacu, wybrał życie w zwykłej rolniczej wiosce.

No oczywiście rozumiała, że to była jedna z tych rzeczy, których nigdy nie mógłby zaznać w Dolinie Spokoju i że to była tylko, i wyłącznie jego wola, żeby odejść. Jednak od tamtego dnia wszystko się zmieniło, a może po prostu powróciło do poprzedniego stanu rzeczy? Nie była tego pewna, ale czy to w ogóle miało jakieś znaczenie? Nie, nie miało to żadnego znaczenia.

Na początku wszystko było dość normalnie, wszyscy próbowali sobie jakoś radzić. Żmija postanowiła przypomnieć sobie wszystkie tańce ze wstążką, jakie się kiedyś nauczyła. Żuraw ciągle szukał inspiracji i w konsekwencji więcej malował.

Modliszka znalazł sobie kolejną dziewczynę, a Małpa mimo, iż stracił swojego dobrego kumpla do spraw żartów, kawałów, zakładów i konkursów, to starał się wymyślać to, co do tej pory tylko, że na przykład wplątując w to Modliszkę, albo robiąc to w samotności.

Ale dla Tygrysicy wyprowadzka Po stała się początkiem końca. Próbowała wszystkiego, próbowała wrócić do jej dawnego, normalnego trybu życia, próbowała trenować po godzinach, ale to nie było to samo. Jakaś jej część nie kochała już tak bardzo ciężkiego treningu, jak to było wcześniej.

Postanowiła więc oddać się medytacji, ale to było jeszcze gorsze, niż trening. Każde najdawniejsze wspomnienie o Po wracało do niej i pojawiało się w jej głowie. Wtedy postanowiła czytać zwoje, jednak szybko się przekonała, że nie jest wstanie się na tym skupić i zapamiętać tego, co się tam znajduje.

Wtedy nie mając żadnych pomysłów na to, jak ma i powinna spędzać każde wolne popołudnie swojego życia bez Po, zdecydowała się, zacząć, dbać o siebie. Organizowała sobie różnego rodzaju odżywiające jej futro i odmładzające kąpiele. Przygotowywała sobie przeróżne maseczki na twarz i tym podobne.

Kilka razy nawet wybrała się na zakupy, choć za pierwszym razem nie poszło jej najlepiej, bo zupełnie nic nie kupiła. Jednak następnym razem wróciła już trochę pogodniejsza z kilkoma kamizelkami szkoleniowymi i spodniami. Natomiast, kiedy miała zamiar wybrać się na zakupy kolejnym razem, postanowiła, że zamiast błądzić bez celu po sklepach, od razu uda się do miejscowej krawcowej, która może zaproponuje jej coś interesującego i coś, co będzie chciała nosić.

I tak też się stało, krawcowa zaproponowała jej tradycyjny chińskie strój, hanfu. Było to coś w rodzaju szaty, z szerokimi rękawami. Tygrysica zdecydowała się na hanfu w kolorze złotym z czerwonymi wzorami liści oliwnych. Krawcowa wszystko odpowiednio wymierzyła i kazała jej przyjść po odbiór za dwa tygodnie.

Kiedy w końcu Tygrysica odebrała swoje nowe ubranie i się w nie przebrała, pozostali członkowie Potężnej Piątki byli bardzo zaskoczeni jej nowym wyglądem. Zwłaszcza, że nigdy wcześniej, poza kilkoma razami na świętach, nie widzieli jej w niczym innym, oprócz jej czerwonej kamizelki.

Tygrysica była z tego faktu niezmiernie zachwycona, wreszcie pozostali zaczęli ją dostrzegać, i nie musiała przy tym nikogo ratować od niechybnej śmierci. Taka drobna odmiana, jak wtedy w sierocińcu, sprawiła, że zaczęła być zupełnie inaczej postrzegana. I wtedy, kiedy już myślała, że zupełnie jej przeszło to całe zauroczenie, postanowiła udać się do wioski.

Jak zwykle weszła do kilku sklepów z różnymi artykułami, a w drodze powrotnej postanowiła wejść na chwilę do Sklepu z Kluskami Pana Pinga. Chciała po prostu sprawdzić, jak on się czuje po tym wszystkim. Wiedziała, że musi mu być ciężko, przecież przez większość swojego życia był zastępczym ojcem dla Po. Ale kiedy weszła do sklepu, usłyszała coś, co ją zupełnie zaskoczyło.

Pan Ping właśnie rozmawiał z jakąś żeńską świnią. Kobieta najwyraźniej pytała go, jak sobie radzi i co u Smoczego Wojownika, a Pan Ping z wielką pasją o wszystkim jej opowiadał. Było to dla niej bardzo zaskakujące, jaki ten Gąsior jest radosny i jak dumny i zadowolony jest ze swojego przybranego syna.

Po jest w rzeczy samej ogromnie szczęśliwy. Miał rację, że tutaj wszystko dobre, co mogło go spotkać, już go spotkało i nie może liczyć na nic więcej. I cieszę się, że poszedł za głosem własnego serca. Jego Ojciec okazał się wspaniałym człowiekiem, wszyscy w Wiosce Pand go bardzo polubili, to dla niego wielka odmiana, w przeciwieństwie do jego dzieciństwa i w ogóle. No i najważniejsze znalazł sobie wreszcie dziewczynę i ją poślubił. – oznajmił radośnie Pan Ping.

Co? – wtrąciła się nagle Tygrysica, nie mogąc się już dłużej powstrzymywać. Po był żonaty. Miał żonę. To było nie do pomyślenia, ale najgorsze było to, że nic do tej pory, jej i pozostałym, nie wspomniał nawet. Czuła się jakby ponownie została postrzelona z broni Shen'a. To był dla niej koniec. Po już nigdy nie zamierzał do niej – do nich wrócić.

No tak, Po napisał do mnie kilka dni temu, że właśnie wziął ślub i że jest bardzo szczęśliwy. To cudownie, prawda? – odpowiedział entuzjastycznie Pan Ping. – Tak, oczywiście, to jest wspaniałe. Ym, dlaczego nam nic nie powiedział, może Pan wie? – zapytała trochę zawiedziona Tygrysica.

Powiedział. Złożyliście mu przecież życzenia, oczywiście to nie zmienia faktu, że twoja obojętność w tej sprawie, bardzo go rani. – odpowiedział rzeczowo, karcącym tonem Pan Ping. – Co?! Ale ja nic nie wiedziałam. Nie składałam mu jeszcze żadnych życzeń. – odpowiedziała całkowicie zszokowana Tygrysica.

Wszyscy dookoła, bez wyjątku ją okłamywali i nie wiadomo z jakich przyczyn ukrywali przed nią najprawdziwsze fakty. Myślała, że ten Gąsior może coś pomylił, ale nie mógł, skoro wiedział takie rzeczy. W dodatku Po nadal był z nim w bardzo bliskich relacjach i mówił mu dokładnie o wszystkim, a Pan Ping cieszył się jego szczęściem i tym, że ma także swoją prawdziwą rodzinę.

Rozumiem, że cię wtedy nie było. Jakaś misja, tak? No cóż, powiem mu, że nie podeszłaś do tego z obojętnością i bardzo się przejęłaś tym ważnym dla niego, krokiem życiowym. – stwierdził Pan Ping, po czym dodał. – I tak w ogóle, to u ciebie też chyba coś się zmieniło, wyglądasz o wiele lepiej, a ten strój jest, jakby to powiedział mój syn…em mocarny. Jak mu powiem, to pewnie się bardzo ucieszy. Znalazłaś jakiegoś chłopaka?

Nie do końca, dziękuje Panie Ping. Tak, ochrona cesarskiego skarbu bardzo mnie pochłonęła i najwyraźniej nie było mnie wtedy, kiedy Po przysłał list do Pałacu. – skłamała, czując zażenowanie, z powodu tego, że nawet jej długoletni przyjaciele, nie ufają jej…nie, nie szanują jej na tyle, żeby powiedzieć jej prawdę o Po i jego życiu, jego bardzo bogatym życiu.

No tak, zjesz coś? Oczywiście po znajomości na koszt firmy. – zaproponował jej Pan Ping. – Dziękuję Panie Ping, ale może innym razem. Teraz muszę już wracać do Pałacu. Do widzenia. – odpowiedziała szybko, dając Gąsiorowi lekki, ponury uśmiech, po czym natychmiast opuściła jego restaurację. Potrzebowała czasu, żeby sobie to wszystko przetrawić.

To były dość interesujące informacje. Bolesne, nieprzyjemne, no zależy dla kogo, oczywiście, ale najgorsze było dla niej to, że jej przyjaciele, nie, domniemani przyjaciele, mają ją po prostu zupełnie za nic. Czy naprawdę dla nikogo się już nie liczyła? Najwyraźniej nie.

Szła powoli Pałacowymi schodami, kierując się w stronę kuchni. Kiedy tam wreszcie dotarła, zastała pozostałych członków Piątki i nareszcie mogła się z nimi wszystkim skonfrontować i rozmówić. Nie liczyła, że powiedzą jej prawdę, ale że chociaż wyjaśnią jej swoje postępowanie. Miała też szczerą nadzieję, że oszczędzą jej wielu bolesnych szczegółów, co do tego, jak ją rzeczywiście postrzegają.

O, wszyscy jesteście. To dobrze, bo muszę z wami o czymś poważnie porozmawiać. – zaczęła, żeby zwrócić uwagę wszystkich obecnych. – Okay, a więc mów. – stwierdziła pośpiesznie Żmija, przełykając głośno ślinę, a pozostali w ramach zachęty przytaknęli głowami.

Wiedzieliście o tym, że Po właśnie się ożenił? – zapytała, znając już prawdę. – Nie. Em, to bardzo zaskakujące, prawda chłopcy? – odpowiedziała wymijająco Żmija. – Tak, w zasadzie to bardzo radosna wieść. – przyłączył się Małpa. – Tak, no właśnie. A nie wiesz, czy nie planuje założenia rodziny, no wiesz dzieci? – dodał Modliszka.

Nie! I przestańcie mi tu kłamać w żywe oczy! Dlaczego nic mi nie powiedzieliście?! Myślicie, że macie do czynienia z jakimś potworem, czy co?! – wykrzyczała im ostrym tonem. – Co? Nie, oczywiście, że nie. Po prostu po odejściu Po, nie byłaś w zbyt dobrym stanie. A niedawno w końcu doszłaś do siebie, więc nie chcieliśmy cię ponownie wprowadzać w depresję. – odpowiedziała Żmija w geście obrony.

Właśnie, przeniesienie się Po do Wioski Pand było dla ciebie…no wiesz, więc pomyśleliśmy, że tak będzie lepiej. – stwierdził Żuraw. – Mieliśmy zamiar ci powiedzieć, kiedy będziesz gotowa, a na razie chcieliśmy, żebyś po prostu wiedziała, że u Po jest wszystko w porządku. Rozumiesz, prawda. – wtrącił się Modliszka.

Dziękuję wam za taką troskę. Oszukiwaliście nie tylko mnie, ale również Po. Chociaż dla niego mogliście zachować trochę szacunku. – stwierdziła poważnym i ponurym głosem Tygrysica, mierząc wszystkich swoim ostrym spojrzeniem. – A teraz wybaczcie mi, ale muszę iść do swojego pokoju i się spakować.

Co? Wynosisz się? Ale czemu? To przez nas? – zapytała zszokowana i przerażona obrotem wydarzeń Żmija. – Nie, Żmijo. Po prostu tak, jak Po, mam swój powód. Widzicie, jakiś czas temu poznałam swoją biologiczną Matkę i przez jakiś czas przychodziłam do niej, próbując ją lepiej poznać i w końcu zaproponowała mi, że pokaże mi wioskę, z której pochodzę. Chcę tam iść i może w końcu znaleźć kogoś takiego, jak Po. W sensie, że też chcę kogoś poznać, jak on poznał tamtą dziewczynę. – skłamała, układając przy tym całkiem niezłą historyjkę.

Och, em cieszę się i życzę powodzenia. – stwierdziła smutno Żmija. – Tak, powodzenia. – dodali tonem pożegnania Żuraw, Małpa i Modliszka. – Dziękuję wam. – odpowiedziała krótko Tygrysica, po czym opuściła kuchnię. Miała plan i było dla niej lepiej, żeby pozostali nie byli w to wmieszani.

Chwyciła swoją czerwoną torbę podróżną i spakowała do niej kilka najpotrzebniejszych rzeczy, takich jak, kamizelki, spodnie, mapa, trochę tofu i sakiewka z jej życiowymi oszczędnościami. Chwilę popatrzyła na mapę. Oczywiście wioska istniała w sekrecie, więc nie byłą oznaczona, ale z opisu Po i jego Ojca była ona oddalona o tydzień drogi od doliny, skryta głęboko w górach. Najbliższe góry były na północ. Wiedziała, że ta podróż może potrwać, ale miała nadzieję, że będzie warto.

Ostatni raz spojrzała na swój pokój, następnie wyszła i skierowała się prosto w stronę lasu. Biegła, ile sił w nogach, cały czas kierując się na północ. Jeśli to nie były te góry, to nie miała żadnego innego pomysłu.

I tak szła jeden dzień, drugi, trzeci, aż minął tydzień, w ogóle nie robiąc sobie żadnych przerw. W końcu kiedy rozpoczęła górską przeprawę, dotarła w miejsce swojego celu, do Wioski Pand.

Była to malownicza kraina, otoczona ze wszystkich stron górami i jaskiniami, w których można by się było dobrze ukryć przed napastnikiem. Wioska składała się głównie z zielonych pól uprawnych, kilku rzek, jezior i w głębi, z górskich wodospadów. W niezaoranej części mieściły się przeróżnej wielkości domy i chaty. A największa, jak się Tygrysica domyślała, musiała należeć do Przywódcy Wioski, czyli Ojca Po.

Tygrysica ruszyła powoli w kierunku domków, spodziewając się znaleźć tam lub dowiedzieć czegoś na temat Po. Zauważyła, że mieszkańcy nie przegapili jej przybycia i bacznie się jej przyglądali. Rozumiała, że niektórzy mogli pomyśleć, że jest ona jakimś intruzem, który przybył zrobić im krzywdę, dlatego starała się patrzeć na nich jednym ze swoich najłagodniejszych spojrzeń.

Gdy w końcu dotarła do tej największej chaty, zapukała i czekała, aż ktoś otworzy drzwi. – Dzień dobry, jestem Mistrzyni Tygrysica i szukam Po. – przywitała się formalnie. – Witam, jestem Li Shan. Zgaduję, że Pani jest jego przyjaciółką z Doliny Spokoju, prawda? – upewnił się Li.

Tak, mieszkaliśmy razem w Pałacu. Wie Pan, gdzie mogę go znaleźć? Chciałam z nim chwilę porozmawiać. – objaśniła pytającym tonem Tygrysica, Li natychmiast wyczuł, że w jej głosie kryje się jakaś nadzieja. – Po jest w zatoczce wraz z maluchami. Jeśli mogę spytać, kim Pani rzeczywiście dla niego jest?

Po prostu najlepszą przyjaciółką. – odpowiedziała przygnębionym głosem Tygrysica. – No tak. Jeśli nie znajdziesz Po w zatoczce, to szukaj go na polach. – odrzekł Li. – Dobrze. – rzuciła cicho Tygrysica, po czym powoli ruszyła w stronę zatoczki.

" _W zatoczce z maluchami? Nie, to niemożliwe, to nie mogą być jego dzieci. Przecież według relacji Pana Pinga jest żonaty dopiero od kilku dni, góra dwa tygodnie, a w wiosce jest pół roku. Pandy nie rozmnażają się z dnia na dzień, to musi potrwać przynajmniej kilka miesięcy."_ pomyślała sobie Tygrysica.

Gdy dotarła do zatoczki, zauważyła tam wiele małych Pand w wieku od trzech do sześciu lat. Tak, to faktycznie nie mogły być jego dzieci. Rozejrzała się dookoła, wszystko otaczały lasy, góry, w centrum był mały wodospad z zatoczką, a w wodzie beztrosko pływał sobie, uśmiechnięty, dobrze jej znany Panda.

Na jego widok poczuła w środku jakieś dziwne ciepło i coś w rodzaju rozczulenia. Na jej twarzy mimowolnie i natychmiast pojawił się uśmiech. Nie wiedziała nawet, jak ma się przywitać, to było do niej zupełnie niepodobne. Po w dodatku wciąż miał zamknięte oczy, więc nadal jej nie widział. Kiedy w końcu podeszła do niego bliżej, zebrała wszystkie swoje myśli.

Witaj, Po! – zaczęła Tygrysica. Po natychmiast otworzył oczy i podniósł się do pozycji pionowej, następnie wyszedł z wody i zbliżył się do swojej przyjaciółki. – Tygrysica? Em, co tutaj robisz? Coś się stało? – zapytał trochę zmartwionym tonem Po. – Nie, przyszłam po prostu z tobą porozmawiać. – uspokoiła go Tygrysica.

No dobrze, w takim razie, o czym chciałaś ze mną porozmawiać? – droczył Po. – Po prostu słyszałam, że się ustatkowałeś, że znalazłeś dziewczynę i że jesteś teraz żonaty. – zaczęła spokojnie Tygrysica. – Och, myślałem, że już wiesz, nawet wysłałaś mi życzenia. Brzmiały: _Och, naprawdę?! Ogromnie się cieszę._ – zacytował zagubiony Po.

Nie wysyłałam ci żadnych życzeń, ponieważ dopiero niedawno się dowiedziałam. Twój Ojciec rozmawiał z jakąś kobietą i opowiadał, jaki jesteś szczęśliwy i w ogóle. Powiedział, że się właśnie ożeniłeś. Wiem, że byłeś zawiedziony moją odpowiedzią, ale to nie byłam nawet ja. Nie wiem, kto to pisał, ale na pewno to nie byłam ja. Żmija, Żuraw, Małpa i Modliszka zataili przede mną fakt, że poinformowałeś ich, iż poślubiłeś jakąś wspaniałą dziewczynę. – objaśniła Tygrysica.

Naprawdę? Nie wiedziałem. Czemu tak właściwie to zrobili? – zapytał zasmucony Po. – Powiedzieli, że nie chcieli, żebym znów popadła w swój depresyjny stan. Wiesz, po twoim odejściu, szalenie za tobą tęskniłam, pewnie dlatego nie chcieli mi pokazywać listów od ciebie i wszystkiego, co się z tobą wiązało. – wytłumaczyła to zarówno jemu, jak i sobie.

No tak, wiesz, ja też strasznie za tobą tęskniłem. Przyzwyczajenie się do tego wszystkiego, nie było wcale takie łatwe, jak mogłoby się wydawać. – westchnął Po i po raz pierwszy od pół roku miał ochotę się naprawdę, szczerze uśmiechnąć. Nawet w dniu swojego ślubu nie był taki szczęśliwy, jak w tym momencie.

Miał ochotę przytulić Tygrysicę, powiedzieć jej, że to, co czuje do Mei Mei, to nic w porównaniu z tym, co czuje do niej, ale wiedział, że ona nie czuje, nigdy nie czuła i nie poczuje wobec niego tego samego, co on do niej, a poza tym było już za późno. Niecałe trzy tygodnie temu poślubił Mei Mei i już nie mógł tego w żaden sposób cofnąć.

No chyba, że Mei Mei ulegnie wypadkowi, zmoże ją choroba, albo ktoś taki jak Shen zaatakuje ich wioskę i Mei zostanie zabita. No a teraz rozmyślał nad tym, jak bardzo pragnąłby śmierci własnej żony, to było potworne, a wszystko przez to, że kobieta z jego snów stała w tym momencie naprzeciwko niego.

Po? – wytrąciła go z zamyślenia Tygrysica. – Odpłynąłeś… – Tak wiem, nie można tak. Wybacz, em, czy ty mówiłaś, że mój Ojciec opowiada po całej Dolinie Spokoju, że się ożeniłem? – wtrącił Po. – No wiesz, kiedy ludzie go pytają, co u ciebie, to im odpowiada. A co? – zapytała zbita z tropu Tygrysica.

Nic, miałem po prostu nadzieję, że uda mi się to utrzymać w tajemnicy przed światem, wiesz, chciałem, żeby tylko najbliżsi wiedzieli o moim ślubie, a nie zaraz całe Chiny. – wyjaśnił jej Po. – Och, em, wiesz, to zupełnie do ciebie niepodobne. Ty nigdy nie chcesz niczego trzymać dla siebie, nie lubisz chować się w cieniu, być w trybie ninja. Czemu jesteś teraz taki nieśmiały? – zapytała zaniepokojona Tygrysica.

Nie wiem, ale ty też się zmieniłaś, wiesz. Wyglądasz o niebo lepiej, niż wtedy, kiedy widziałem cię po raz ostatni. Wydaje mi się, że pozostałym się tak tylko wydawało, że miałaś depresję, a tak naprawdę nic ci nie było. Twoje futro i oczy się niesamowicie błyszczą, twoja figura się polepszyła, w dodatku cudownie pachniesz i twój nowy strój jest nieziemski. – stwierdził oczarowany Po.

Dzięki. No dobra, rozumiem, że chcesz wszystko zatrzymać w tajemnicy, ale wiesz, jesteśmy przyjaciółmi, najlepszymi. Tak więc proszę, opowiedz mi o tym wszystkim, co się ostatnio wydarzyło, w końcu bądź, co bądź, ale spełniły się wszystkie twoje marzenia. – zachęciła go. Sama nie wiedziała, czemu tak bardzo chce usłyszeć o jego ślubie i żonie, ale może to dzięki temu miała się uwolnić od swojej miłości, uświadamiając sobie, że to koniec, tylko, że ona nadal nie czuła, że to koniec.

Naprawdę chcesz o tym wszystkim usłyszeć? – zapytał z niedowierzaniem Po, Tygrysica mało kiedy ingerowała w cudze życie. – Tak, właśnie po to tutaj przyszłam. Wiesz, że nienawidzę zjawiać się znikąd, w dodatku nieproszona, ale to silniejsze ode mnie, po prostu już dłużej nie mogłam się trzymać z dala, nie potrafiłam zwalczyć tej pokusy, musiałam się z tobą zobaczyć, musiałam się upewnić, że nie zapomnisz nigdy o mnie. – powiedziała nie mogąc powstrzymać swoich emocji, pod koniec musiała się mocno powstrzymać, żeby się nie rozpłakać.

Po w tym momencie zobaczył jej twarz i widział, jak bardzo jest zraniona, nigdy nie widział jej w takim stanie. – Oczywiście, że nie. Zawsze będę o tobie pamiętał, wiesz, że nic, ani nikt tego nie zmieni. – zapewnił ją szybko, po czym natychmiast ujął ją w swoim potężnym, niedźwiedzim uścisku, a Tygrysica, nie tak jak w porcie w Gongmen, natychmiast go odwzajemniła.

Brakowało mi tego. – szepnęła mu cicho do ucha. – Tak, mi też. – odpowiedział rozmarzonym głosem Po. Kiedy w końcu oboje się od siebie oderwali, choć było to dla nich niezwykle, emocjonalnie trudne, Tygrysica ponownie poprosiła go by opowiedział jej coś o swojej żonie i jak to wszystko się potoczyło.

A więc moja żona ma na imię Mei Mei. Poznaliśmy się już pierwszego dnia, kiedy tu przybyłem, a później dowiedziałem się, że nasi rodzice zawarli między sobą układ i zaaranżowali nam małżeństwo. Oczywiście ze względu na okoliczności, pakt już dawno przestał istnieć, a ja nie zostałem zmuszony do tego małżeństwa. Ale wiesz, przez te kilka miesięcy miałem okazję, żeby ją lepiej poznać, no i w końcu podjąłem decyzję…że się z nią ożenię. – opowiedział Po.

Tygrysica skinęła głową, po czym próbowała to sobie przemyśleć. – Opowiedz mi coś o niej, jaka ona jest. Ma piękne imię. – dodała Tygrysica, prosząc o ciąg dalszy tej historii. – Mei jest dobra, szczera, kochana, śmiała, świetnie tańczy, potrafi śpiewać i pisze wiersze, sonety i pieśni. Potrafi też się posługiwać nunchaku, no i ogólnie jak na osobę z mojego gatunku jest dość sprawna. W dodatku kocha dzieci, opiekuje się nimi, to znaczy ma własny żłobek i przedszkole. – opisał Po.

Rzeczywiście wydaje się być wspaniałą osobą. – westchnęła Tygrysica, uśmiechając się krzywo. _"Ale nie tak wspaniałą jak ty. Ty też potrafisz większość z tych rzeczy, i raz prawie oddałaś za mnie życie!"_ krzyknął w myślach Po. – Tak, masz rację. – przytaknął jej Po, wydając w tym momencie bardzo podobny dźwięk do tego, co przed chwilą wydała z siebie Tygrysica.

A wasz ślub, jak wyglądał? To musiało być dla ciebie wspaniałe przeżycie. Dlaczego nikogo z nas nie zaprosiłeś? – wypytywała się Tygrysica. Oboje z Po wiedzieli, że ta rozmowa to tortura, oboje czuli ostry ból przeszywający ich dusze i ciała, ale nic nie mogli z tym zrobić. Nie było sposobu, żeby zapomnieć, albo żeby go zignorować, to była cena, którą musieli płacić, ponieważ żadne nie chciało ryzykować utraty ich przyjaźni i woleli niczego nie zmieniać, nie wiedząc, że to, co nastąpi, będzie o wiele gorszą zmianą.

Nie zaprosiłem, bo nie mogłem, nie wolno nam wpuszczać ludzi z zewnątrz ze względu na nasze bezpieczeństwo. – odpowiedział po prostu Po, wzruszając ramionami. – Nie mogłeś? Nie wolno? Czy to więzienie? – zapatrywała zdruzgotana. – Nie, to nie więzienie, po prostu mój Ojciec lubi mieć wszystko pod kontrolą, no wiesz niektórzy maja taki nawyk, żeby mieć już zaplanowane całe życie, nawet mają plany, gdzie trzeba uciekać, kiedy jest niebezpiecznie. – odpowiedział, próbując wplątać w to trochę żartu.

Tak, rozumiem. A więc, jak wyglądał ten ślub? – odpowiedziała, widząc, jak postrzega ją Po. – Wszystko było bardzo uroczyste, tradycyjne. Wiesz, ceremonia, przysięgi, poezja, czytania, długa uroczystość. Goście usadzeni na zaplanowanych wcześniej miejscach, muzyka, stroje, i tak dalej. No a później huczne wesele z mnóstwem smakołyków. Ja i Mei musieliśmy wszystko zaczynać, wiesz otworzyć tańce, pokroić tort, nakarmić się nim nawzajem, przywitać się z każdym z gości, oddawać nasze tańce chętnym gościom, przyjmować życzenia i prezenty. I tak, aż do wieczora, kiedy zmęczeni mogliśmy udać się do naszego domku, który otrzymaliśmy w prezencie, by tam wspólnie spędzić naszą noc poślubną. I tyle. – opowiedział Po.

Tak, to musiała być piękna i cudowna uroczystość. Podobało mi się wykorzystanie chińskich tradycji. Miałeś jakiegoś drużbę, albo świadka? – dopytywała się zachwycona i rozmarzona Tygrysica. – Tak, jakiś Shu, czy Shin. Nie pamiętam wiesz, ale Tata mi go wybrał. Tata zorganizował też mi grupę chłopaków, którzy urządzili mi też wieczór kawalerski. – objaśnił Po.

No tak, czyli wszystko było po prostu wspaniałe. A teraz powiedz mi, jakie macie z Mei Mei plany na przyszłość? Planujecie założenie rodziny? Założę się, że od nocy poślubnej nie możecie się od siebie oderwać. – kontynuowała Tygrysica, siląc się na wspaniałomyślność. – Na razie nie mamy żadnych planów. Jeszcze nie planujemy posiadania dzieci. A z tym ostatnim to się bardzo mylisz. Od nocy poślubnej nic się między nami nie wydarzyło. – przyznał Po, a na jego twarzy pojawił się czerwony rumieniec.

Aha, a jesteś pewny, że nie udało wam się za pierwszym razem, wiesz, że za kilka miesięcy nie zostaniesz ojcem? – zapytała dając mu lekki uśmiech. – Tak, jestem pewny. Mei przed ślubem mówiła, że nie jest jeszcze gotowa na dzieci i poszła do miejscowego lekarza, żeby wyznaczył nam taką datę ślubu, żeby w tym jednym mieć stuprocentową pewność. – odpowiedział trochę przygaszonym głosem Po.

No to mnie zaskoczyłeś, mówiłeś, że Mei lubi dzieci i się nimi opiekuje, ale nie chce mieć własnych? Dziwne. – stwierdziła pogrążona w myślach Tygrysica. – Cóż, nie jest jedyną kobietą, którą znam, która nie chciałaby mieć dzieci. – odpowiedział Po, patrząc prosto na nią.

Cóż, ja to co innego, ale gdybym miała wyjść za mąż, za tak wspaniałego Pandę, jak ty. To nie martwiłabym się tym, czy będziemy mieć dzieci od razu po ślubie, czy zaczekamy, nawet nie patrzyłabym na to, czy to się uda, czy nie. Po prostu myślałabym o ukochanym, żeby mówiąc przysięgę, przysiąc mu jak najwięcej i powiedzieć, jak bardzo go kocham, bo wszystko inne nie miałoby znaczenia. – zaoponowała czułym głosem Tygrysica.

Po na jej słowa niemal zbladł, czy mu się wydawało, czy ona mówiła o nim, czy może ona go rzeczywiście kochała, a on właśnie popełnił największy błąd w swoim życiu? W sumie nie był pewien, ale coś w jej słowach i gestach, było pokryte ukrytym znaczeniem. Nie wiedział tylko, czy miał rację, czy nie, a jeśli ona mówiła tak sobie, to nie dość, że zrobi z siebie głupka, to jeszcze będzie musiał przyznać, że jego małżeństwo z Mei Mei, to czysta fikcja i że cały czas czeka, aż owdowieje. Dlatego wolał nie ryzykować.

Tak, ten komu w końcu ulegniesz, będzie niesamowitym szczęściarzem. – odpowiedział tym samym tonem, co ona. – Nie sądzę, że poznam kogoś…takiego jak, no wiesz. Kogoś w moim typie, kto jest wielkim wojownikiem, ale jest niesamowicie wrażliwy, kto dba o przyjaciół, i poza tym ma masę innych talentów, które nie sposób wymienić, oraz kogoś, kto potrafi żartować i lubi pakować się w różnego rodzaju kłopoty. – skwitowała smutno, w emocjonalnym rozżaleniu.

Znajdziesz, jestem tego pewien. – odpowiedział pocieszająco, oraz zarazem wymijająco, nie chcąc mówić całej prawdy. – Dzięki, a tak poza tym to, em trenujesz jeszcze czasami? Albo planujesz może powrót Smoczego Wojownika? Bo kiedyś na pewno trafi nam się jakaś misja, chcę tylko wiedzieć, czy nadal jesteś chętny? – zapytała zmieniając całkowicie temat.

Trenuję? Codziennie, od dnia, w którym opuściłem Pałac nie zaprzestałem trenować. Myślałem nawet, żeby zacząć tu uczyć. Gdybym przestał, nie byłbym już wojownikiem, a szczególnie Smoczym. Wiem też, że gdyby tak się stało, to ty i Shifu nie bylibyście już tak ze mnie dumni. A Równowaga to jedna z tych rzeczy, które normalnie kocham. Dzięki niej zachowałem wszystkie wspomnienia z mojego życia w Dolinie. – odpowiedział Po, a Tygrysica mogła wyczuć w jego głosie swego rodzaju zaciętość.

Bardzo się z tego cieszę. Ach, nie mogę po prostu uwierzyć, jak ten czas szybko leci. Mam wrażenie, jakbyśmy wczoraj dopiero co pokonali Shen'a, a już dziś mieszkasz tu i jesteś żonaty. – stwierdziła z uśmiechem. – Tak, rzeczywiście. – zgodził się Po. – To były wspaniałe dni, pełne chwały Smoczego Wojownika. – dodała. – I Potężnej Piątki. – wtrącił Po. – Tak, wszystkie wspomnienia te dobre i złe to wszystko składa się na nasze wspólne życie, w dolinie, w Pałacu, tam gdzie się wychowaliśmy. Żałujesz czasami, że opuściłeś dolinę i przyszedłeś tutaj? – zapytała smutnym głosem Tygrysica.

Czasami, wiesz, jak mam gorszy dzień. – odpowiedział szczerze Po. – Tak, rozumiem. Cóż, myślę, że już powinnam iść. – stwierdziła Tygrysica, wiedząc, że choćby nie wiem co, i tak nic tutaj nie wskóra. – Co?! Nie, zostań jeszcze chwilę. Jesteś tu od półtorej godziny, nie widziałem cię od sześciu miesięcy, a mam wrażenie, że nie widziałem cię jakieś sześć lat. – stwierdził błagalnym tonem Po. – Nie mogę, byłam tak tylko po drodze. Ale obiecuję cię kiedyś odwiedzić, poznać twoje dzieci i w ogóle. – obiecała smutno, wymuszając krzywy uśmiech.

Tak, rozumiem. No to może teraz chcesz poznać Mei? Co? – zaproponował entuzjastycznie Po, próbując jak najbardziej przedłużyć jej wizytę, żeby móc delektować się jej chwilową obecnością. – Innym razem. – wydusiła z siebie. – Po… – Tak? – wtrącił zainteresowany. W głowie miał ułożone setki różnych historii. _"Po, kocham cię. – Po, wracaj do doliny, bo bez ciebie nie mogę już dłużej żyć. – Po, chcę spędzić resztę życia przy tobie. – Po, to ty jesteś w moim typie. – I tak dalej."_ wyobrażał sobie.

Po, mogłabym ci życzyć wiele różnych rzeczy, ale tego nie zrobię, ponieważ po prostu jedyne, co mogę ci życzyć to, wszystkiego najlepszego, przyjacielu. – złożyła. Po natychmiast posmutniał, ale wiedział, że życie to nie bajka i jeśli nawet przytrafiło mu się kilka wspaniałych i nieoczekiwanych rzeczy, to w tej sprawie nie mógł tak po prostu liczyć, że zdarzy się jakiś cud.

Następnie Tygrysica mocno go przytuliła, w taki sposób, jak w więzieniu w Gongmen. – Cieszę się twoim szczęściem. – wyszeptała mu do ucha. – Dzięki, Tygrysico. – odpowiedział ponuro. Był taki zirytowany, przez kilka sekund miał taką nadzieję, że ta wizyta ma jakiś konkretny cel, ale kiedy użyła słowa przyjacielu ponownie, to poczuł się, jakby ktoś wylał mu na głowę kubeł zimnej wody.

Czemu to musiało być, aż tak bardzo skomplikowane? Ludzie, którzy się nie kochają się pobierają, a oni kochali się i byli tylko przyjaciółmi, to nie miało sensu i w dodatku oboje myśleli o tym w podobny sposób. – Zgaduję, że tutaj dostałeś to, czego my w dolinie nigdy nie moglibyśmy ci dać. Powodzenia. – i z tymi słowami, powoli wyplątała się z jego uścisku. Przez chwilę oboje patrzyli sobie w oczy i nagle, nie wiedzieć kiedy i dlaczego, oboje szybko z całkiem sporą siłą pochylili się i pocałowali.

Pocałunek był bardzo ognisty, intensywny, ostry i pełen pasji oraz miłości. Tygrysica owinęła ramiona wokół szyi Po, a on oplótł ją swoimi w okolicy tali, delikatnie ją głaszcząc. Kiedy po kilku minutach wreszcie się od siebie oderwali, oboje patrzyli na siebie w niedowierzaniu. – Czy to znaczy, że ty mnie…no wiesz, kochasz? – zapytał dla całkowitego upewnienie Po. – Tak, i to bardzo. Słowa nie potrafią opisać tego, co czuję. Przepraszam cię za to, wiem, że teraz już nie chcesz się ze mną przyjaźnić.–Zakochana przyjaciółka, jak to śmiesznie brzmi. – odpowiedziała zakłopotana Tygrysica.

Co?! Nie, to nie jest wcale śmieszne, ani nic z tych rzeczy. Słyszysz, kocham cię i zawsze kochać będę. – zaoponował Po. – A Mei Mei? Przecież to jest niewłaściwe, jesteś żonaty. Gdybyś wcześniej powiedział mi, że mnie kochasz…to bym w życiu nie pozwoliła ci odejść z doliny. Teraz jest już za późno. Wcześniej nie czułam, że to koniec, ale teraz już tak. To koniec nas, to co czujemy rani nas, nie jest właściwe, pozwól mi odejść, bo może dasz radę ułożyć sobie życie z Mei. – zaprotestowała.

Mei Mei jest oczywiście moją żoną, ale to w jaki sposób kocham ciebie, a jak ją, to dwa różne uczucia. Za każdym razem, kiedy jestem z Mei Mei, ty stajesz mi przed oczami, i chyba dzięki temu, że wyobrażam sobie, że Mei to ty, zabrnąłem z nią tak daleko, bo inaczej to nie miałbym do tego żadnej siły. Ach, gdybyś to ty wcześniej coś powiedziała, jak się czujesz, to nigdy w życiu nie opuściłbym Pałacu. – zarzucił jej Po. Tygrysica spojrzała na niego i wiedziała, że ta rozmowa przeradza się w kłótnię, kłótnię o ich niewyrażone uczucia.

Czemu musieli zniszczyć taką wspaniałą miłość? – Kiedy odchodziłeś powiedziałeś, że czasami niektóre uczucia potrafią trwać przez wieki, a czasami zamiast tego potrafią ranić. Myślałam, że masz na myśli naszą przyjaźń, że to będzie trwać i ranić, choć dla mnie to było coś więcej, ale teraz wiem, że dla ciebie też. Dobra, mówię jak nie wiem, kto, ale czuję się jak idiotka. – wywnioskowała Tygrysica.

Nie, to nie prawda. Masz prawo czuć zaskoczenie, a nawet szok. Mnie też ta cała sytuacja wytrąciła z równowagi. – powiedział Po, sam nie wiedział, co właściwie próbuje zrobić. – A więc, co teraz zrobimy? – zapytała rzeczowo Tygrysica. – Em, w sumie nie wiem, nie chcę być już z Mei, chcę wrócić do doliny i być, żyć, trenować, medytować i wszystko inne z tobą, ale nie wiem, jak wyplątać się z tej sytuacji, w której się znalazłem. Ach, dlaczego ja zawsze muszę coś schrzanić? Przecież ja nawet jej nie kocham! – krzywdował się Po.

Dobrze to wiedzieć. – rzuciła oschle Mei Mei, podchodząc do Po i Tygrysicy. Teraz Tygrysica mogła się jej dobrze przyjrzeć, Mei Mei była całkiem puszysta, z pewnością musiała ważyć więcej od Po, miała ładną, sukienkę w kolorze biskupim, z blado różowymi mankietami przy rękawach i fioletowym dekoltem, a cały materiał pokryty był wzorami białych śnieżynek, a z przodu miała zawiązany błękitny pas z tymi samymi wzorami, co na sukience.

Na głowie miała pokaźnych rozmiarów diadem, prawdopodobnie złoty z diamentami, z szyi zwisały jej perły, a w lewej dłoni miała piękny, wzorzysty, różowy wachlarz. Była po prostu bardzo wypielęgnowana, pomimo jej masy ciała, była po prostu piękna, a Tygrysica czuła się przy niej, jak nic nie znaczący przedmiot. – Och, em Mei, eee to jest Tygrysica, trenowaliśmy razem w Jadeitowym Pałacu i razem walczyliśmy, byliśmy drużyną. Tygrysico, to jest moja żona Mei Mei. – zaczął zakłopotany Po.

W to nie wątpię, ciekawe tylko, co tam trenowaliście. Czuję się niezmiernie zaszczycona, że mogę Panią poznać. – rzuciła sarkastycznie Mei Mei. – Tak, mi też. – odpowiedziała krótko tym samym tonem, zażenowana Tygrysica. – A więc…słyszałaś, co mówiłem, prawda? – upewnił się zawstydzony Po. Jest żonaty dopiero od niecałych trzech tygodni i już został przyłapany z kochanką, normalnie ekstra. – Nie tylko, słyszałam i widziałam. To z jaką pasją ją całowałeś, jak wyznawaliście sobie miłość i w ogóle wszystko od tamtego momentu. – opowiedziała Mei Mei.

Wybacz, ale to nie moja wina, to jest silniejsze ode mnie. – zarzekał się Po. – Już zdążyłam zauważyć. Tylko wiesz jak to brzmiało? _Kiedy jestem_ _z Mei, bez przerwy wyobrażam sobie, że to ty._ – zacytowała. – Przepraszam, to wszystko moja wina. To ja wtargnęłam z butami w wasze życie. Nawet nie wiem, na co liczyłam. Wiedziałam, że już dokonałeś wyboru i powinnam zostawić cię w spokoju, Po. Mam nadzieję, że jeszcze wam się ułoży. Żegnajcie. – wyjaśniła przepraszającym tonem Tygrysica, żegnając się.

Następnie powoli ruszyła w stronę centrum wioski, ostatni raz spoglądając na Po. – Czekaj, ja tak nie mogę. Wybacz mi Mei, proszę. Wiesz, że jesteś wspaniała i w ogóle, ale zasługujesz na kogoś lepszego ode mnie, wiesz o tym. Powiedz mojemu Ojcu, że nie mogę już dłużej tu zostać, że muszę wrócić do doliny. A tak nawiasem mówiąc to wiesz, że Wioska w oczach Cesarza nie istnieje, tak więc na zewnątrz nie jestem z tobą żonaty. Nasz ślub istniej tylko w waszym pandzim prawie, a teraz żegnaj. – oznajmił ostrym tonem Po.

Ale Po, jesteś Pandą, dlatego musisz być ze mną żonaty. – zaprotestowała Mei Mei. – Nic nie muszę Mei. – odpowiedział oschle, po czym natychmiast ruszył w ślad za Tygrysicą. – Dobrze, rób jak chcesz, Po. Tylko pamiętaj, że jeśli teraz odejdziesz to sprawię, że nie będziesz miał już, czego szukać w naszej Wiosce. – wykrzyczała za nim Mei, po czym oparła się o drzewo i zaczęła płakać.

Natomiast Po biegł tak szybko, jak tylko umiał, żeby dogonić Tygrysicę. – Tygrysico, czekaj! Chcę iść z tobą, słyszysz? – wołał za nią. – Zostań, nie powinnam tu przychodzić. Nie jestem typem osoby, która rozbija cudze małżeństwa. Mam nadzieję, że jeszcze wam się jakoś ułoży, tobie i Mei. – rzuciła podniesionym głosem Tygrysica, nie zatrzymując się nawet na sekundę, cały czas szła szybko przed siebie.

To małżeństwo to jakieś nieporozumienie, ono poza tą Wioską nawet nie istnieje, jeśli chcesz wiedzieć. – oznajmił Po, kontynuując swoją pogoń, nawet nie zauważył, że jakieś trzy minuty temu całkowicie opuścili teren jego Wioski. – Nie wierzę ci. – odpysknęła mu Tygrysica. – I wcale nie musisz, ale taka jest prawda. Ta Wioska w oczach Cesarza nie istnieje, a skoro tak, to żonaty jestem tylko na jej terenie. – próbował wyjaśnić. – Ale to nie zmienia faktu, że jednak jesteś żonaty. – zarzuciła mu Tygrysica.

No i co z tego, dlaczego tak po prostu nie pozwolisz się kochać? W dolinie moglibyśmy zacząć wszystko od nowa, na poważnie. Moglibyśmy po prostu być razem. – powiedział błagalnym tonem Po. – Pozwoliłabym, gdybyś nie był żonaty. Wróć do żony i zostaw mnie w spokoju. – odwarknęła mu. – Co mam zrobić, żebyś zechciała być dla mnie kimś więcej, niż tylko przyjaciółką? – zapytał tym samym tonem, co poprzednio.

Cofnij czas! – odwróciła się Tygrysica i krzyknęła mu prosto w twarz. – Wiesz, że nawet gdybym bardzo chciał, nie uda mi się tego uczynić. – westchnął smutno Po. – No właśnie. Nie jesteś już tym samym Pandą, którego znałam. Kiedy tutaj szłam, czułam, że to nie jest koniec, a przynajmniej dla mnie, myślałam, sama nie wiem co, że może mnie zobaczysz i powiesz, że mnie kochasz. Ale kiedy to powiedziałeś, zrozumiałam, że to powinien być koniec, bo nie powinnam być taką egoistką. – wyrzuciła z siebie Tygrysica.

Ale to nie jest koniec. Wiem, że zepsułem wiele rzeczy, ale wiem, że Mei nie będzie próbowała nam przeszkadzać. Ona to już przeszłość. Tak wiec proszę, pozwól nam, na utworzenie tego związku. – błagał. Tygrysica wzięła głęboki wdech, po czym powiedziała. – Dobrze, zgoda. Ale jaką mam pewność, że kiedyś nie stwierdzisz, że ja też nie jestem tą, której naprawdę pragniesz?

Bo jesteś i zawsze będziesz. Nawet nie wiesz, ile lat się w tobie kocham. – zapewnił ją Po. – No to mi powiedz. – zasugerowała Tygrysica. – Miałem piętnaście lat, kiedy ujrzałem cię po raz pierwszy w wiosce, no i wtedy się zakochałem. Mój Tata uważał, że to zauroczenie, że mi niedługo przejdzie, ale nie przeszło do dnia dzisiejszego. – opowiedział jej Po. – To bardzo urocze, Po. – uśmiechnęła się do niego.

Ale dobrze wiesz, że ja nie mogę ci dać tego, co na przykład mogłaby ci dać Mei. Może ona teraz nie chce mieć dzieci i może ty teraz też nie, ale w końcu ich zapragniesz, wiem, że ty też je kochasz, i że gdyby nadszedł ten moment ona też by ich chciała. Ze mną prawdopodobnie nigdy ich nie będziesz miał, no chyba, że adoptowalibyśmy. Dlatego zastanów się. Jestem pewna, że Mei pozwoli ci wrócić, będziesz musiał się tylko trochę wysilić, żeby ci wybaczyła, ale jeśli kocha, to wybaczy. – dodała gorzko Tygrysica.

Nie muszę się zastanawiać, dobrze wiem, że wiele spraw jest dla nas ograniczonych, ale to nic, jeśli tylko kiedyś będziesz chciała, to możemy nawet adoptować, dla mnie to bez znaczenia, a przynajmniej komuś pomożemy tak, jak nam kiedyś Shifu, czy mój Tata pomogli. Kocham cię i nie chcę cię zmieniać i niczego innego, bo wystarczysz mi ty, rozumiesz? – wyjaśnił zdeterminowanym głosem Po. – Rozumiem, też cię kocham. – powiedziała łagodnym głosem Tygrysica.

Następnie oboje się do siebie zbliżyli i pocałowali. Ten pocałunek był taki sam, jak ten pierwszy, trwał jakieś pięć minut, ale Po i Tygrysicy wydawało się, że trwa całą wieczność. Po nigdy nie pomyślałby, że pocałunek może być tak przyjemny, a przecież był już żonaty, no właściwie nie do końca, ale całował się już i nawet miał za sobą noc poślubną, ale jeszcze nigdy nie czuł czegoś takiego.

A teraz wracajmy do Pałacu. – zaproponowała Tygrysica, pogodnie uśmiechając się do swojego ukochanego. Następnie złapali się za ręce i powoli ruszyli w kierunku doliny, delektując się tą wspaniałą chwilą, patrząc optymistycznie w przyszłość, wszystko zapowiadało im dużo szczęścia.

* * *

 **Cóż, jak widzicie, niewiele się zmieniło, choć na początku nawet chciałam przerobić ten rozdział w dużym stopni, to stwierdziłam, że jest dobrze jak jest i ostatecznie dałam kilka nowych linijek na końcu. Dziękuję Wszystkim za czytanie i pozdrawiam. Jesteście wspaniali! I jedyne, o co mogę Was prosić to…**

 **OPINIE!**


	2. I Żyli Długo I Szczęśliwie CZĘŚĆ I

**A tutaj witam Was z nowym rozdziałem! Na razie to część pierwsza, ale postaram się w końcu przysiąść do wszystkiego tak porządnie i zakończyć te wszystkie rozdziały, których wyczekujecie. Choć chwilowo jestem rozdzielona pomiędzy kilkoma świeżymi pomysłami.**

 **Postanowiłam też ostatnio wziąć udział w konkursie literackim na opowiadanie, więc wiem, że to mnie trochę pochłonie, ale chciałabym też powiedzieć, że zaczęłam pisać całkowicie swoje opowiadania, więc jeżeli czytacie to wszystko nie ze względu na KFP, a dlatego że lubicie po prostu „moje opowiadania," styl itp. tak jak powiedział mój przyjaciel i fan** **Dragisis** **, to zapraszam na stronę** **Fictionpress** **na moje konto o tej samej nazwie, czyli** **lola3934.**

 **Tam jest jak na razie takie motywujące dla mnie opowiadanie pt.** **Przypadek, Czy Przeznaczenie** **ma też jeszcze kilka innych pomysłów na takie opowiadania, więc serdecznie zapraszam.**

 **Chciałabym też podziękować komentującym i czytającym, .** **Braili125** **twoje opowiadania też są zaskakujące i tak apropo to czytałam twój profil i tam wspomniałaś o opowiadaniu „** **Dzienniki Tori Sega",** **chciałabym się dowiedzieć na jakiej stronie jest to opowiadanie, bo chętnie bym przeczytała. ;) Chciałabym też podziękować** **Krastickowi, Isabelle666** **oraz kolejnemu wspaniałemu fanowi, dzięki** **Hecu** **, oraz dziękuję** **Gościowi** **tylko dzięki tobie znalazłam motywację, żeby napisać ten rozdział. :) A teraz nie będę już więcej przedłużać i…**

 **ŻYCZĘ WSZYSTKIM PRZYJEMNEGO CZYTANIA! ;)**

* * *

 **Rozdział 2**

 **I żyli długo i szczęśliwie?**

 **CZĘŚĆ PIERWSZA**

Od momentu, w którym Po dzięki Tygrysicy wrócił do doliny, minął już miesiąc. Wszyscy pozostali członkowie Piątki byli niezmiernie szczęśliwi z jego powrotu. Temat jego żony był bardzo komplikujący, ale Po wyjaśniał to w prosty sposób, że jego małżeństwo istnieje tylko w jego Wiosce, a z Mei Mei, jego żoną, wszystko jest już skończone.

Tak więc nie zadręczali go już tym tematem. Drugą ciekawą rzeczą było to, że ich przyjaciel nie wrócił jednak jako samotny strzelec, ale z nową dziewczyną, którą stała się Tygrysica, która też musiała przyznać się przed wszystkimi, że odchodząc trochę skłamała. Ale co miała powiedzieć, że idzie odzyskać Po, który dopiero co się ożenił? To brzmiało, jak istne szaleństwo.

Jednak nie minęło zbyt wiele czasu i wszyscy dali im całkowity spokój. Kolejną osobą, której musieli wyjaśnić wiele rzeczy był Pan Ping, który przez pierwsze tygodnie nie akceptował decyzji swojego syna, i musiało minąć trochę czasu, zanim rzeczywiście dał się przekonać.

Mistrz Shifu również nie był zbyt przychylny ich związkowi, ustalił całą listę reguł, która z dnia na dzień się powiększała, każda rozmowa z nim była dla Po bardzo trudna. Dla Tygrysicy również, bo Shifu w tym czasie wykazywał się bardzo dużą dozą nadopiekuńczości wobec niej, co z jednej strony dziwiło ją i cieszyło, a z drugiej drażniło, bo Shifu chciał wszystko w jej życiu kontrolować.

Padło wtedy wiele gróźb, ale Po rozumiał jego podejście i wiedział też dlaczego tak postępuje, a nie inaczej. Jednak koniec końców zgodził się na to, żeby Po i Tygrysica jawnie byli razem. Po również starał się stłumić we Wiosce wszystkie nowo powstałe plotki na temat jego stanu cywilnego.

No i oczywiście jego związek z Tygrysicą rozwijał się z dnia na dzień. Codziennie gdzieś wychodzili, robili coś razem, trenowali, walczyli. Dla obojga był to wspaniały czas. Nawet tego dnia mieli już zaplanowane kolejne wyjście.

No i jak teraz między tobą i Po? – zapytała Żmija Tygrysicę, która właśnie siedziała w kuchni i piła herbatę. – Robimy powolny postęp. Wiesz, że dużo rzeczy się wydarzyło no i… – Jeśli ty powolnym postępem nazywasz codzienne randkowanie i błaganie Mistrza, żeby puścił was razem na cztery ostatnie misje, to naprawdę jesteście w tym bardzo powolni. – wtrąciła Żmija.

Wiesz, em próbujemy najpierw odbudować naszą relację na poziomie przyjaźni. No, ale co tu dużo mówić. Jesteśmy razem bardzo szczęśliwi, zakochani w sobie bez pamięci i nie możemy bez siebie żyć. Po ostatnio powiedział, że właśnie przeszliśmy do etapu: _żyli długo i szczęśliwie._ Cokolwiek to znaczy, ale wiesz, że to Po. – opowiedziała trochę zawstydzona Tygrysica.

To dobrze. I wiem, że to Po, ale zauważ, że od wydarzeń z Gongmen i pojawienia się jego biologicznego Ojca oraz tych innych wydarzeń, bardzo się zmienił. Już nie jest taki beztroski i dziecinny, no wiesz spoważniał. – przyuważyła Żmija. – Ale jego pomysły to się chyba nigdy nie wyczerpują i to, ile mówi, a mówi dużo i w kolorowych barwach. A żebyś ty widziała, co on potrafi wymyślić na randkę. – dodała rozmarzonym głosem Tygrysica.

No tak. A macie już jakieś plany? – zapytała Żmija. – Nie, na razie nie. Ale jak będziemy mieli, to będziesz pierwszą, która się dowie. A teraz wybacz, ale muszę się przygotować na naszą kolejną randkę. – zapewniła ją, po czym opuściła kuchnię i udała się do swojego pokoju. – No no, Tygrysica szykuje się na spotkanie z facetem, to jest niewiarygodne. – pisnęła radośnie Żmija, wiedząc, że jej przyjaciółka nadal ją słyszy.

Tygrysica, jak zwykle od jakiegoś czasu, przygotowała sobie specjalną odnawiającą, regenerującą i upiększającą kąpiel. Następnie po jej zażyciu ubrała się w jej najnowszą złotą pół szatę z czarnymi spodniami i wykropiła się swoimi najnowszymi perfumami, po czym dogłębnie przyjrzała się w lustrze, które niedawno kupiła. To wszystko kiedyś było dla niej śmieszne, ale nagle od jakiegoś czasu czuła potrzebę, żeby ładnie wyglądać.

Gdy miała już pewność, że jest gotowa na swoją kolejną randkę z Po, opuściła swój pokój i udała się na poszukiwanie swojego Pandy. Nie trwało to długo, bo znalazła go już na dziedzińcu. – Hej, pięknie dzisiaj wyglądasz. – przywitał się słodko Po. – Dziękuję, a więc, co dziś będziemy robić? Gdzie mnie zabierasz? – zapytała Tygrysica, głosem pełnym wdzięku. – Piknik na takiej polanie w lesie. – oznajmił tajemniczo Po.

Mmm, brzmi interesująco. Gdzie masz kosz z jedzeniem i kocem? – zapytała zaintrygowana Tygrysica. – Wszystko jest już przygotowane. A teraz chodź. – wyjaśnił jej radośnie Po, po czym chwycił ją za rękę i zaczął prowadzić w stronę lasu. Szli przez jakieś dziesięć minut różnymi leśnymi ścieżkami, aż dotarli do wielkiej polany.

Była otoczona ze wszystkich stron drzewami, pokryta trawą i różnymi, kolorowymi kwiatami, a wokół było pełno owocowych krzewów. Na środku, obok niewielkiego stawu, rozłożony był duży koc piknikowy, a na nim znajdowały się jakieś poprzykrywane naczynia, prawdopodobnie z jedzeniem, wazon z białymi kwiatami, a koc zdobił płatki róż. – Podoba ci się? – zapytał się nagle Po, wytrącając ją z zamyślenia.

Tu jest pięknie. Dziękuję, Po. – odpowiedziała zachwycona Tygrysica, a w jej głosie można było wyczuć nutę wdzięczności. – Kiedy znalazłeś takie cudowne miejsce? – zapytała po chwili. – Spacerując z nudów po lesie. Cieszę się, że ci się podoba. – powiedział z uśmiechem Po. Następnie oboje zbliżyli się do miejsca pikniku i usiedli na kocu. Po zaczął zdejmować pokrywki z naczyń. – A więc na co masz ochotę?

Ymm, może trochę twojej zupy z tajnym składnikiem? – zasugerowała. – Oczywiście. – odpowiedział szczęśliwie Po, po czym nalał trochę do małej miseczki. – Łyżkę, pałeczki? – zapytał tak po prostu. – Łyżkę. – uśmiechnęła się do niego Tygrysica. Następnie podał jej zupę wraz z drewnianą łyżką. – A więc, jak minął ci dzisiejszy dzień? – zapytała Tygrysica.

Dobrze, Shifu uczy mnie kliku nowych technik, no i codziennie każe przynosić sobie herbatę, a kiedy myślę, że zrobiłem to dobrze, to każe mi to zrobić jeszcze raz. Wiesz, normalna rutyna dnia. – opowiedział Po. – Yhm, a później? – droczyła. – A później przygotowywałem piknik. Podobają ci się takie romantyczne sytuacje? – zapytał, żeby zmienić temat. – No jasne, nie jestem do nich przyzwyczajona, ale je lubię. – odpowiedziała radosnym głosem.

W takim razie będę o tym pamiętał. – stwierdził rzeczowo Po. – A Mei, robiłeś dla niej takie pikniki, albo zabierałeś na kolacje do różnych restauracji, znaczy jak miałeś taką możliwość, albo te wszystkie inne szalone rzeczy, które ostatnio wymyśliłeś dla mnie? – zapytała zaciekawiona Tygrysica.

Była jedna restauracja, ale nigdy w niej nie byliśmy. Pikników też nie robiłem, ani nic z tego, co robię dla ciebie. Po prostu przychodziłem do żłobka i podziwiałem maluchy i przy okazji gadaliśmy. I tak właśnie wyglądały nasze niby randki. No, a później podjąłem decyzję, żeby się z nią ożenić, i wtedy do akcji wkroczył mój Tata. Zorganizował przyjęcie zaręczynowe, kupił pierścionek, a ja miałem tylko w odpowiednim momencie poprosić ją o rękę. – wytłumaczył jej Po.

Och, czyli nigdy z nią nie randkowałeś? A czemu ze mną to robisz? – droczyła, uśmiechając się figlarnie. – Bo wiem, że jesteś tego warta, bo wiem, że tego chcę i dlatego, że mieszkamy w jednym budynku i codziennie się spotykamy i gadamy, a to jest niewystarczające dla mnie, więc chcę cię zabierać w różne miejsca i organizować inne atrakcje. – objaśnił jej Po. – A Mei nie była tego warta? – kontynuowała Tygrysica.

Była, ale jakoś to spotykanie w żłobku nam wystarczało. A właśnie, jak tobie minęło ostatni pół roku? – zapytał zmieniając temat. – Naprawdę chcesz wiedzieć? – zapytała trochę smutniejszym tonem. – Było aż tak źle? – zapytał zdruzgotany. – Na początku tak, później próbowałam wrócić do normy takiej z przed twojego przybycia, ale nie mogłam, więc zaczęłam robić coś dla siebie. Kupiłam parę rzeczy, nawet nowe ubrania. – opowiedziała.

Aha, czyli było całkiem dobrze. – stwierdził Po. – Nie, nie było. Całymi dniami, tygodniami brakowało mi ciebie. Tak bardzo chciałam o tobie zapomnieć, a równocześnie nie mogłam znieść tej myśli. Żyłam nadzieją, że pewnego dnia ujrzę cię przed bramą, że wrócisz na stałe do nas, do mnie. Łudziłam się tymi wizjami do dnia, w którym dowiedziałam się o tobie i Mei, wtedy przelała się czara goryczy i musiałam cię zobaczyć… nieważne co. – wyznała szczerze.

Wiesz, opuszczając dolinę nie sądziłem, że ktoś może po mnie aż tak bardzo cierpieć. – stwierdził Po. – Nie musisz czuć się winny, poza tym nie wnikajmy w to. – zasądziła Tygrysica. – Jasne, nie ma sprawy. No to może jedzmy? Zjedzmy zanim nam wystygnie. – zgodził się wymijająco Po. A Tygrysica przystając na jego propozycję natychmiast zaczęła jeść swoją zupę. Następnie, popijając herbatą oboje zjedli jeszcze kilka pierogów i powoli zaczęli się zwijać, by potem w milczeniu wróć z powrotem do Pałacu.

Po udał się do swojego pokoju, a Tygrysica miała zamiar iść do kuchni. Na pożegnanie Po oczywiście delikatnie pocałował ją w usta, ale miała wrażenie, że coś na ich dzisiejszym spotkaniu poszło nie tak. – I jak? – zapytała Żmija, wchodząc do pomieszczenia, naprawdę była bardzo ciekawa. – Jak, co? – zapytała zdezorientowana Tygrysica. – No, jak wasza randka? Co robiliście? – dopytywała się Żmija.

Chyba dobrze. Byliśmy na pikniku i rozmawialiśmy trochę. – opowiedziała Tygrysica. – Co to znaczy chyba dobrze, pokłóciliście się? – zapytała zaniepokojona Żmija. – Nie, ale jak wróciliśmy, Po wydawał się jakiś dziwny, całą drogę powrotną nic nie mówił. – wyjaśniła Tygrysica. – Aha, a o czym rozmawialiście? – zapytała Żmija, próbując znaleźć przyczynę problemu.

O tym, czy takie randki organizował też dla Mei, no i tu wydawało się dobrze, po czym spytał, jak mi minęło ostatnie pół roku, no to mu opowiedziałam o wszystkim. – odpowiedziała Tygrysica. – I co mu powiedziałaś? – drążyła Żmija. – No wiesz, o cierpieniu, po powrocie do normalnego życia, o chodzeniu na zakupy, no i to tyle. – wyjaśniła pokrótce Tygrysica, na co Żmija po prostu pokręciła głową.

No co? – zapytała skonfundowana Tygrysica. – Ty naprawdę nie rozumiesz? Powiedziałaś Po, o tym jak to wszystko wyglądało i zachowujesz się, jakbyś go w ogóle nie znała. Przecież on pewnie to bardzo przeżywa, obwinia się o to, że cię skrzywdził. – zarzuciła jej z niedowierzaniem Żmija. – No i co z tego. Byłam po prostu szczera. I tak by się domyślił. Po wszystko powiedział mi o Mei i innych sprawach. – usprawiedliwiła się Tygrysica.

Ale ty jesteś naiwna, to znaczy normalnie nie jesteś, ale od kiedy się zakochałaś to uwierzysz Po nawet wtedy, kiedy opowie ci jakąś tam bajeczkę, bo to Po. A prawda jest taka, że gdyby nie to wszystko, to byś nigdy się od niego nie dowiedziała o Mei. – wytknęła jej Żmija. – Bzdura, jestem pewna, że Po powiedziałby mi o Mei, bo Po jest zawsze po prostu szczery, wiem, kiedy kłamie. – oznajmiła dumnie Tygrysica. – No dobra, ale żebyś później nie mówiła, że miałam co do niego rację. – wyjaśniła jej Żmija.

No dobrze. Nie sądziłam, że kiedy jest się w związku, obowiązują jakieś zasady, choć kiedyś nie wiedziałam, że przyjaźń kieruje się zasadami, następnym razem będę o tym pamiętać. – westchnęła cicho Tygrysica. – No tak, na to liczę. – rzuciła jej karcącym tonem Żmija. – No dobrze. Myślę, że będzie lepiej, jeśli pójdę już spać. Dobranoc, Żmijo. – pożegnała się Tygrysica, idąc prosto do swojego pokoju.

Następnie położyła się na macie i zaczęła myśleć. _"Jakim prawem ona śmie dawać mi rady, skoro od ponad piętnastu lat nie jest wstanie powiedzieć Żurawiowi, że go kocha? Ach, przecież my z Po obiecaliśmy sobie, że będziemy szczerzy i będziemy się po tym wszystkim wspierać. On mówi mi o wszystkim, a ja jemu i pomagamy sobie, więc to nie mogło być poczucie winy, prawda?"_ zapytała się w myślach, następnie przez kilka minut popatrzyła w sufit i odpłynęła w senny niebyt.

Następnego dnia rano, wszyscy wstali i przywitali się ze swoim Mistrzem, następnie udali się do kuchni, gdzie Po zrobił dla wszystkich śniadanie. A po śniadaniu wszyscy poszli na salę treningową, gdzie czekał na nich Mistrz Shifu. Przez jakieś dwie godziny trenowali na torze, później Shifu pokazywał im różne nowe techniki. Na pierwszy ogień wziął Po i Małpę, dzięki temu w międzyczasie Żmija i Tygrysica mogły chwilę pogadać.

I jak z Po? – zapytała przejęta Żmija. – Nie wiem. Od wczorajszego wieczoru nie odezwał się do mnie ani słowem. A wiem, że dla niego to jest nie lada wyczyn. – stwierdziła posępnie Tygrysica. – Och, nie martw się, zobaczysz wszystko będzie dobrze. – zapewniła ją pogodnie Żmija. – Mam taką nadzieję. – odrzekła.

No jasne, wiesz, Po przez te pół roku bardzo się zmienił, nie jest już taki, no wiesz, głupkowaty. – stwierdziła Żmija. – To dlaczego wolałam, kiedy był właśnie taki? Powiedz więc, co ja mam z nim począć? – zapytała zbita z tropu. – Ciesz się, dobrze, że w końcu dorósł. – odpowiedziała szybko, po czym wraz z Modliszką zostali wezwani do Mistrza Shifu.

Po jakichś kolejnych dwóch godzinach trenowania nagle do Tygrysicy podszedł Po. – Hej, udało mi się uprosić Mistrza, żebyśmy wyszli dziesięć minut wcześniej. – oznajmił wesoło Po. Tygrysica po prostu spojrzała na niego z niejasnym wyrazem twarzy. – No chodź zanim zmieni zdanie. – dodał Po, następnie szybko chwycił ją za rękę i wyprowadził z Sali. Lekko zaczynał ją ciągnąć, kiedy Tygrysica zaprotestowała.

Po, puść mnie. Powiedz mi chociaż, gdzie idziemy, proszę. I pozwól mi się trochę odświeżyć. – zażądała. – Po pierwsze, nie puszczę cię nigdy. Po drugie, nie, nie powiem, gdzie cię zabieram, a po trzecie, od kiedy tak bardzo przejmujesz się wyglądem? – odpowiedział wyczerpująco Po. – Od jakiegoś czasu, a co, nie wolno? – zapytała opozycyjnie. – Oczywiście, że wolno, ale czasami wolałem, kiedy nie myślałaś tak bardzo o swoim wyglądzie, ale skoro chcesz, to masz trzy minuty. – zgodził się Po.

Dziękuję, Smoczy Wojowniku. Wrócę zanim zdąży Pan powiedzieć kluski. – powiedziała, puszczając do niego oko, następnie szybko pobiegła w stronę koszar. Po patrzył przez chwilę, jak znika, po czym chwilę sprawdził swoje kieszenie i jego oczy się rozszerzyły. – Kluski. – powiedział żartobliwie, a potem żwawym truchtem ruszył za Tygrysicą, która momentalnie zauważyła jego obecność. – Co? Spóźniłam się, że przyszedłeś po mnie? – zapytała uśmiechając się.

Nie, po prostu zapomniałem czegoś ze swojego pokoju. – odpowiedział Po i w tym momencie oboje weszli do korytarza i udali się do swoich pokoi. Tygrysica szybko wygrzebała z szafy swoją nową pół szatę, którą zazwyczaj zakładała na randki z Po, a następnie odszukała flakonik z perfumami i się nimi pokropiła. Kiedy uważała, że jest już gotowa spojrzała w lustro i dokonała ostatnich poprawek. Właśnie wtedy do jej pokoju wpadł Po. – Gotowa? – zapytał.

Tak. – odpowiedziała krótko. – No to chodź. – zarządził, po czym ponownie chwycił ją za rękę i zaczął ciągnąć. Robił tak idąc przez cały hol. – Po, puść mnie i trochę zwolnij. Jeśli chcesz ze mną iść w ten sposób, to wiedz, że wytrącisz mi bark. – rzuciła wycieńczonym tonem. Dopiero w tym momencie dotarło do Pandy, że wlecze ją niemal po podłodze, a więc zwolnił uścisk na jej dłoni. – Ale musimy dotrzeć tam w mniej niż godzinę! – zakomenderował Po.

Dobrze, ale daj mi iść normalnie. Jakbyś nie zauważył, to potrafię być od ciebie dużo szybsza. – zapewniła go, uśmiechając się. – A więc chcesz się ścigać, czy jak? – zapytał entuzjastycznie Po. – Jak chcesz? Tylko powiedz, gdzie idziemy? – ponowiła. – Ścigać się możemy, ale tego drugiego to ci nie powiem. – odpowiedział bardzo poważnym tonem Po, po czym oboje zaczęli biec w stronę lasu. Ich wyścig trwał jakiś kwadrans, i skończył się w momencie, kiedy Po nie mógł już nadążyć za Tygrysicą.

Pozostałą część drogi przebyli w trochę wolniejszym tempie, aż w końcu dotarli do rozwidlenia drogi i stanęli przed dużym budynkiem. Budynek był typowo chiński z kolumnami i płotem, cały w czarnych i czerwonych barwach, ze złotymi napisami oraz z wiszącymi lampionami. – Powiesz mi w końcu, co to za miejsce? – zapytała niecierpliwym tonem Tygrysica.

To jest po prostu restauracja. Trochę inna, niż mojego Taty, ale myślę, że ci się spodoba. Poza tym to dość drogi i szanowany lokal, a ja zrobiłem rezerwację z dnia na dzień. Prawda, że super?! – wyjaśnił podekscytowanym głosem Po. – Tak, cudownie. Nie rozumiem tylko, po co? – zapytała trochę zbita z tropu Tygrysica. – Wkrótce się dowiesz. – zapewnił ją, następnie zaczął prowadzić ją do środka.

Wnętrze było trochę przyciemnione, choć ściany były białe. Dookoła większości stolików chodzili kelnerzy, ubrani — każdy bez wyjątku, w czarne szaty ze złotymi mankietami, w dodatku wszyscy byli gęśmi. Wszędzie z sufitu zwisały złote, albo czarne kotary, przepięte do połowy, żeby dawać mistyczny efekt. Każdy stolik był okrągły, przyodziany białym obrusem, bez żadnych wzorów. Na stolikach były wazony z kwiatami, oraz po dwie świece, a każdy obsypany był płatkami róż. Na samym środku stało składane, na wpół otwarte złote menu.

Po powoli odprowadził Tygrysicę do odpowiedniego stolika. Kiedy już usiedli, próbował wybadać jej reakcję. – I jak ci się podoba? – zapytał tak po prostu. – Tu jest cudownie. Czego można chcieć więcej? Codziennie czymś mnie zaskakujesz. I cały czas zadaję sobie to pytanie, czy kiedykolwiek twoje zasoby się wyczerpią? – odpowiedziała bardzo zachwycona Tygrysica. – Cieszę się, że wszystko do tej pory ci się podoba. – powiedział radośnie Po.

Tak, ym to stąd wziąłeś pomysł, żeby obsypać koc płatkami róż? Znaczy na wczorajszym pikniku. – zapytała trochę jeszcze oszołomiona tym wszystkim Tygrysica. – W dużej mierze tak. Cóż, mamy ograniczony czas, więc zamówmy jakieś jedzenie. – zaproponował Po. – Ograniczony czas? A co? Shifu kazał ci odstawić mnie przed północą? – zapytała żartobliwie. – Nie, Shifu tym razem się nie stawiał. Ale za to właściciel restauracji tak. Dlatego się tak śpieszyłem. Mam rezerwację na półtorej godziny, a już minęło jakieś trzydzieści minut. – wyjaśnił Po.

Wiesz, godzina z pewnością nam wystarczy. – stwierdziła z uśmiechem Tygrysica, po czym chwyciła za menu. Przejrzała listę i gdy zdecydowała, podała ją Po. Wtedy właśnie do ich stolika podszedł jakiś kelner. – Mogę przyjąć wasze zamówienie? – zapytał profesjonalnie. – Po proszę zupę warzywną z kluskami i pierogi. – powiadomiła go Tygrysica. – A ja wezmę to samo, ale jeszcze warzywa z ryżem. – zamówił Po. – To wszystko? Coś do picia? Albo jakiś deser? – upewniał się Kelner.

Dziękujemy, to wszystko, prawda kochanie. – powiedział stanowczo Po, patrząc prosto na Tygrysicę. Następnie Kelner poszedł poinformować szefów kuchni o zamówieniu, a Po i Tygrysica cały czas uśmiechali się do siebie. – A co, jeśli ja chcę deser? – zapytała słodko Tygrysica. – No to wtedy będziesz musiała się bez niego obejść. – stwierdził z tajemniczym uśmieszkiem Po. – Poza tym powinnaś się jednak trochę pohamować ze słodyczami. – dodał rozbawionym tonem.

Nie mam pojęcia, o czym mówisz. – odpowiedziała urażona, prostując się na krześle i rozglądając się po sali. W tym momencie Kelner przyniósł im jedzenie i zaczęli się nim uraczać. Kiedy skończyli Tygrysica miała już zamiar iść, gdy nagle Po ją zatrzymał. Była taka zaskoczona i zdezorientowana jego zachowaniem, że nie mogła wymyślić, dlaczego to robi.

Tygrysico, zostań jeszcze na chwilę. A teraz proszę wszystkich tu obecnych o uwagę. – zaczął dominującym tonem Po, i wtedy oczy wszystkich zwróciły się w ich stronę. Po wstał, wyciągnął z kieszeni małe, czerwone pudełeczko i uklęknął przed Tygrysicą na jedno kolano, chwytając ją za prawą rękę. – Tygrysico, dobrze wiesz, że dużo razem przeżyliśmy, tego dobrego i fajnego, oraz tego złego też, ale mimo wszystko zawsze jesteśmy w tym razem. Bardzo długo czekaliśmy i ja już nie mogę dłużej na ciebie czekać, więc uczyń mi ten zaszczyt i zostań moją żoną.

Tygrysica wpatrywała się w niego jak urzeczona, te wszystkie słowa do niej nie docierały. Wtedy wraz z ostatnim słowem Po otworzył małe pudełeczko, — przy okazji przypadkowo uderzył się w nos, ukazując jej oczom piękny, srebrny pierścionek, wysadzany rubinami, oraz diamentami. – Oczywiście, że tak, Po. – odpowiedziała niemal natychmiastowo, wzruszona Tygrysica, po czym czule ucałowała go w nos, a później w usta, dając mu jeden z tych ognistych i pełnych miłości, i pasji pocałunków.

Wszyscy klienci restauracji energicznie klaskali oddając szczęśliwej parze hołd. Natomiast pocałunek Po i Tygrysicy trwał jakieś trzy minuty, do momentu, w którym po nie mógł już dłużej wytrzymać w tej pozycji i się zachwiał, przez co Tygrysica spadła z krzesła i poleciała prosto na swojego narzeczonego. Pośród tłumu wywołało to salwę śmiechu, oraz większą ilość rzewnych oklasków. Całe to zamieszanie wzbudziło zainteresowanie właściciela lokalu, który wyszedł z kuchni i poszedł sprawdzić, co się dzieje.

Po i Tygrysica patrzyli na siebie z szerokimi uśmiechami na twarzach, gdy nagle zauważyli jakiś nieznajomy cień. – Ekhem, czy moglibyście powiedzieć mi, co tu się dzieje? – zapytał poważnie stary Guziec, ubrany w białą, kucharską szatę. Po czym mruknął, – Osoby, które mają pilnować porządku, robią więcej bałaganu niż co warte. – następnie tak popatrzył na Po i Tygrysicę, którzy znaleźli się w dość kompromitującej pozycji, w publicznym miejscu.

Nagle podszedł jeden z kelnerów. – Zostaw ich Szefie, dopiero co się zaręczyli, a takie sprawy muszą być głośne. – prosił swojego pracodawcę. – No, dobrze już dobrze. Tylko mi się tu uspokójcie. – burknął po czym wrócił do swoich zajęć. Po i Tygrysica szybko wstali, następnie oboje zwrócili się w stronę Kelnera. – Dziękujemy za pomoc. – uśmiechnęła się Tygrysica. – Drobiazg. – odpowiedział tak po prostu Kelner.

Masz jeszcze na coś ochotę, czy możemy już stąd iść? – zapytał się jej troskliwie Po. – Myślę, że możemy już wracać. – stwierdziła spokojnie. – A jeszcze jedno… – zaczął Po, wyciągając jeszcze raz to czerwone pudełko. – Proszę, to dla ciebie. Mam nadzieję, że ci się spodoba. – powiedział wręczając jej prezent. Tygrysica otworzyła pudełko, i wyjęła z niego pierścionek. – Jest cudowny, tak samo jak mój wielki, kochany Panda. – i z tymi słowami podeszła i go pocałowała.

Kiedy się oderwali, oboje się cały czas uśmiechali. – Cieszę się, że ci się podoba. – stwierdził promiennie Po. – Tak, tylko wiesz, że nie będę mogła go nosić. – oznajmiła, i twarz Po natychmiast posmutniała. – Ale zawieszę go na łańcuszku. – dodała widząc jego reakcję. – To dobrze. I tak wiem, że inaczej w jednym dniu rozwaliłabyś go w drobny mak. – uśmiechnął się do niej, a ona w tym momencie włożyła pierścionek. – Na te kilka godzin. W końcu i tak nie zamierzam trenować. – wyjaśniła, następnie Po chwycił ją za rękę i oboje opuścili lokal.

Droga powrotna zajęła im mniej więcej około godziny. – A więc, co teraz będziemy robić? – zapytała radośnie Tygrysica. – Nie wiem, zależy, czy chcesz zobaczyć, jakie genialne, mocarne miejsce wyczaiłem na ślub? – odpowiedział pytająco Po. – Mocarne miejsce mówisz? No dobra, przekonałeś mnie, mój Pando. W takim razie chodźmy! – zażądała zainteresowana, i po chwili Po zaczął prowadzić ją gdzieś poza wioskę.

A wiec, gdzie dokładnie idziemy? – drążyła w międzyczasie Tygrysica. – Pamiętasz Komisarza Hu? – zapytał na wstępie Po. – Tak, trudno o nim zapomnieć. – rzuciła żartobliwie Tygrysica. – A więc po powrocie, jak zwykle musiałem złożyć podanie o pozwolenie, na używanie Kung Fu. No i wtedy przyszło mi do głowy, że facet zna masę urzędników. A urzędnicy, no wiesz, zajmują się dawaniem ślubów. No na początku myślałem o Modliszce już raz mi takiego udzielał, ale chciałem jednak, żeby to był naprawdę mocarny ślub. – zaczął Po.

No tak, Smoczy Wojownik zasługuje na wszystko, co najlepsze. – zgodziła się Tygrysica. – No właśnie, więc pomyślałem, że zamiast takiego szybkiego ślubu wezmę taki normalny. Ale wiesz, że chcę, żeby to było jak najszybciej, więc pomyślałem, że może ten Hu załatwi mi jakiegoś fajnego urzędnika i tak opowiedział mi o gościu, który ma mistyczne sanktuarium, o które zabijają się najwięksi bogacze w Chinach. Wtedy stwierdziłem, że się strasznie na tym wykosztuję i w ogóle. – spojrzał na nią.

No tak. – zgodziła się z nim. – Ale postanowiłem, że pójdę tam i pogadam z tym gościem. I właśnie koleś okazał się bardzo sympatyczny. Zwłaszcza, że po raz pierwszy od lat nie miał do czynienia z bogatym bufonem, tylko z kimś normalnym, takim jak ja. Powiedziałem, że nie będzie mnie stać na jego usługę, a on stwierdził, że to nic. Oznajmił, że kiedy będę gotowy, to mam przyjść i wyznaczyć termin, a rozliczeniem się w ogóle nie przejmować. Powiedziałem też, że chciałbym w miarę szybko, a on powiedział, że nie ma problemu. Super gość, prawda? – opowiedział podekscytowanym tonem Po.

No tak, wspaniały. – zgodziła się z nim. – Poza tym jest wielkim fanem Smoczego, a możliwość poznania go i udzielenia mu ślubu, to…no wiesz, szczyt marzeń. – dodał Po. – To znaczy, że zamiast pieniędzy wykorzystałeś swoją posadę Smoczego Wojownika, ale nic, podobają mi się twoje starania. – odpowiedziała. – No może trochę, ale uratowałem tę dolinę wiele razy i raz nawet całe Chiny, więc trochę wdzięczności mi się należy, prawda? – usprawiedliwiał się Po. – No tak, masz rację. Mówiłeś mu kim ja jestem? – zapytała zaciekawiona.

Nie, jeszcze nie. Ale spokojnie dzisiaj się poznacie. – wyjaśnił jej Po. W tym momencie oboje dotarli już na miejsce. Przed oczami Tygrysicy stanął niewielki, jakby domek, ale wyglądem przypominał bardziej główny budynek Jadeitowego Pałacu. Dookoła posiadłości usadowiony był czarny, ozdobny płot. Budynek otaczały przepiękne ogrody, w których kryły się rozmaite roślinności. Po chwycił ją za rękę i powoli poprowadził do środka.

Cała budowla musiała być jednak niesamowicie stara, była ozdobiona złotymi dodatkami, ale w całości pomalowana była na czerwono z domieszkami zieleni. Drzwi były duże, rzeźbione i drewniane. Po lekko je pchnął i oboje weszli do środka, a tam wszystko było bardzo starożytne i majestatyczne. Pełno było różnych i niezwykle cennych artefaktów. Ściany były białe, a podłoga niemal taka sama jak w Pałacu, tylko nie zielona, ale czarna, kontrastująca z sufitem.

Sufit też był rzeźbiony, uformowany na kształt kopuły. W dodatku gdzieniegdzie usytuowane zostały ozdobne kolumny, podobne do tych w Pałacu. – Wow, rzeczywiście niezwykłe miejsce, idealne na nasz ślub. – powiedziała zachwycona Tygrysica, patrząc na Po z promiennym uśmiechem. – Whoa! Czyli lubisz to miejsce, nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo się teraz cieszę! – wykrzyknął radośnie Po. – Kocham cię. – szepnęła mu. – Ja ciebie też. – odszepnął jej Po.

Nagle usłyszeli jakiś głos. – Halo, jest tu kto? – zapytał Stary Kozioł, wychodząc z jakiegoś ciemnego zakamarka. Miał na sobie fioletową szatę, a idąc wspierał się laską. – Dzień dobry! To ja. Pamięta mnie Pan? Smoczy Wojownik. – przywitał się Po. – Pamiętam. Nie mogłeś się zdecydować, jaką wybrać datę. Mam nadzieję, że narzeczona pomogła. – odpowiedział Kozioł, następnie uśmiechnął się do Tygrysicy. – Jestem Choi Xuan.

Witam, jestem Mistrzyni Tygrysica. – odpowiedziała, również się uśmiechając. – A więc, wybraliście już jakąś datę? – zapytał z zainteresowaniem o raz nutką profesjonalizmu Choi Xuan. – Jeszcze niczego nie uzgodniliśmy, ale chcielibyśmy to zrobić jak najszybciej, prawda Skarbie? – objaśnił Po. – Tak. A więc, jaki termin Pan proponuje? – zapytała zainteresowana Tygrysica. – Najszybciej, to dla niektórych znaczy jutro, za tydzień. A ja nie lubię udzielać tych błyskawicznych ślubów. Co wy na to, żeby ceremonia odbyła się za miesiąc, ósmego sierpnia? – zaproponował stary Kozioł.

Brzmi idealnie, prawda Po? – stwierdziła rozmarzonym głosem Tygrysica. – Zgadzam się, według tradycji to bardzo szczęśliwy dzień, a sierpień to podobno bardzo szczęśliwy miesiąc. – wywnioskował, kontemplująco Po. – Smoczy Wojownik przesądny? Tego bym się po tobie nie spodziewała. Niezależnie od daty, czy weźmiemy ślub czwartego kwietnia*, czy teraz ósmego sierpnia*, i tak wszystko będzie cudownie, zobaczysz. – zaśmiała się, zapewniając go.

W takim razie ustalone. Przygotowania spróbuję zmniejszyć do minimum, ale i tak muszą się zacząć około pierwszego sierpnia. – oznajmił poważnie Choi Xuan. – Dobrze, wie Pan, ja jestem już trochę obeznany z tym, dlatego myślę, że nie będzie potrzebne wiele przygotowań, a Tygrysica szybko się uczy. – wyjaśnił Po. – No dobrze, w takim razie się umówimy, jak będziecie mieli wolną chwilę. – stwierdził Kozioł. – No dobrze. A jeśli mogę zapytać, to, czym się Pan zajmuje? – zapytała zaintrygowana Tygrysica.

Różnymi rzeczami, Mistrzyni. Przeglądam podania Mistrzów, wnioskowane o pozwolenie na używanie Kung Fu, czasami uczę Kung Fu, a czasami udzielam ślubów. Piszę też zwoje wiedzy i uczę małe dzieci podstawowych umiejętności, takich jak liczenie i pisanie, oraz czytanie. – opowiedział Choi Xuan. – To bardzo interesujące. – stwierdziła Tygrysica. – Tak, ale myślę, że będziemy już lecieć. Do widzenia Panu. – powiedział pospiesznie Po.

Tak, jasne. Do widzenia, Panie Choi Xuan, miło mi było Pana poznać. – powiedziała pożegnalnie Tygrysica. – Mi również. Żegnajcie, drogie dzieci. Niech wam się szczęści. – odpowiedział im uprzejmym tonem Choi Xuan, po czym poszedł gdzieś na zaplecze. W tym momencie Po i Tygrysica opuścili posiadłość i zaczęli iść w stronę Pałacu. – Miałeś rację, Po. Wspaniały człowiek z tego Choi Xuan'a. – stwierdziła Tygrysica, uśmiechając się.

A więc, co myślisz? Wyrobimy się do ósmego? – zapytał niepewnie Po. – Myślę, że tak. Pozostali nam pomogą. – wywnioskowała Tygrysica. – No dobra. A teraz, jak chcesz im powiedzieć o tym, że się pobieramy? Wiesz, tak jak ostatnio to zrobiłem, że ja mówię, a ty czekasz na odpowiedni moment, czy jakoś inaczej? – zapytał. – A kiedy my ostatnio się pobieraliśmy? – odpowiedziała mu żartobliwie.

Nie my, ja z Lu Shi. – wyjaśnił Po. – Okay, w takim razie niech będzie przedstawienie. Zróbmy tak jak chcesz, a ja będę czekać na rozwój wydarzeń. – stwierdziła z uśmiechem Tygrysica. – No dobra, a więc myślisz, gdzie oni teraz są? – zapytał Po, kiedy dotarli do dna tysiąca kroków. – Trenują. – odpowiedziała krótko Tygrysica. – O tej porze? – zapytał sceptycznie nastawiony Po. – Tak. Shifu zawsze, kiedy komuś da wolne, to nadrabia to po przez pozostałych. – wyjaśniła.

Och, no to w takim razie ty zaczekaj przy murze, a ja obwieszczę radosną wieść. – zaproponował Po, na co Tygrysica kiwnęła głową. I gdy dotarli do dziedzińca, Po wszedł bramą na podwórze, a Tygrysica została. – Kochani, żenię się! – oznajmił Po, na co wszyscy dostali lekkiego szoku. – Poznajcie przyszłą Panią Wojownikową. – i w tym momencie na plac weszła Tygrysica, na co wszyscy się ucieszyli i zaczęli gratulować. Z całego tego zamieszania Po został wyrwany przez Shifu, który zaprowadził go do Sali Bohaterów.

* * *

 **W Sali Bohaterów…**

Po, małżeństwo to ogromny krok w życiu… – Tak wiem Mistrzu, już to mówiłeś. I miałeś absolutną rację. I tak wiem, że będę musiał zrezygnować, ale przy niej to wszystko staje się nieważne, po prostu blednie. – przerwał mu Po. – Dobrze, Po. Ale nie chciałem z tobą rozmawiać o tym, że będziesz musiał rezygnować. A wręcz przeciwnie. Po twoim niedoszłym ślubie, rozmawiałem z Mistrzem Chao i doszliśmy do wniosku, że ta zasada bardzo zagraża Jadeitowemu Pałacowi, dlatego on zaczął obradować ze starszyzną i wspólnie uznali, że zniesienie tej zasady będzie najwłaściwszą rzeczą, jaką mogą uczynić. – wyjaśnił mu Mistrz Shifu.

Och, to jest super! – stwierdził radośnie, podekscytowany Po. – Tak, wiem. I przy okazji życzę ci po prostu powodzenia. – powiedział poważnie Mistrz Shifu. – Dziękuję, Mistrzu. – odpowiedział wdzięcznie Po. – Nie ma za co, Po. A teraz idź, zanim pozostali zjedzą ci narzeczoną. – zasugerował żartobliwie Mistrz Shifu. – Dobrze, Mistrzu i dziękuję za wsparcie. – uśmiechnął się Po, po czym szybko wyszedł, żeby wrócić do Tygrysicy.

* * *

 **Tymczasem na dziedzińcu…**

A więc opowiadaj… – Kiedy ślub… – Potrzebujecie pomocy przy organizacji… – Jak się czujesz, to wspaniałe, prawda? – przekrzykiwali się Małpa, Modliszka, Żuraw i Żmija. – Zwolnijcie. Mam za sobą długi dzień i chcę trochę odpocząć. Zapytajcie Po. – odpowiedziała Tygrysica, próbując iść w stronę koszar studenckich. – No, ale mów. – rzucili wszyscy chórem.

Dobra. Ślub za miesiąc. Tak Żurawiu, potrzebujemy pomocy, zgaduję, że jesteś chętny, więc pomożesz. I tak Żmijo, to rzeczywiście wspaniałe. – odpowiedziała mniej więcej każdemu po kolei. – Nie cieszysz się? – zarzuciła jej Żmija. – Cieszę, ale chcę trochę odpocząć. Pobyć sama ze sobą. – warknęła Tygrysica, przez co chłopcy się momentalnie odsunęli, a Tygrysica natychmiast ruszyła w kierunku baraków.

Opowiedz jak wyglądały jego oświadczyny? – zapytała Żmija, idąc tuż za Tygrysicą. – Nie. Żmijo, czy ty nie rozumiesz, co to znaczy pobyć w samotności? – zapytała ją naprawdę zirytowana Tygrysica. – No dobrze, pójdę sobie. – odpowiedziała skruszona i zawstydzona Żmija, pozwalając Tygrysicy iść do swojego pokoju. W tym samym czasie Po powrócił na dziedziniec. – Hej chłopaki, wiecie może, gdzie poszła Tygrysica? – zapytał.

Do swojego pokoju. – wyjaśnił Żuraw. – Okay, dzięki. – stwierdził Po i z tym ruszył do swojej ukochanej. Tygrysica gdy tylko dotarła do swojego pokoju, z westchnieniem położyła się na łóżku. I wtedy nagle usłyszała pukanie. – Żmijo, zostaw mnie w spokoju! – wrzasnęła. – Tygrysico, to ja. Mogę wejść? – zapytał oznajmiająco Po. – Och, ym tak, jasne wchodź. – odpowiedziała niemal natychmiast Tygrysica.

Po uśmiechnął się i spełnił jej żądanie. – A więc, jak się czujesz? Wszystko w porządku? – zapytał podchodząc do jej łóżka. – Tak, po prostu jestem zmęczona. Mam wrażenie, że to będzie niezwykle długi, irytujący i męczący miesiąc. – stwierdziła wzdychająco Tygrysica. – Wiem, ale jedno jest pewne. Jesteśmy w tym razem i to się liczy. Przeżyliśmy już wiele rzeczy, przeżyjemy i to. – zapewnił ją pogodnym tonem Po, po czym mocno ją przytulił. Oboje trwali tak i się rzewnie do siebie uśmiechali, ciesząc się swoim towarzystwem.

* * *

 **I to na razie tyle. Mam nadzieję, że Wam się podobało. :) Postaram się niedługo dać kolejny i myślę, że to opowiadanie będzie miało 3, albo 4 rozdziały. Jeszcze raz wszystkim dziękuję i proszę o…**

 **OPINIE!**


End file.
